ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanker
Kanker is a villain in Hean 10. He's a teen from Artiswald, Germany, and is an orphan, having no siblings. His parents are presumed dead. He wants to rid of all aliens, and kill Hean. He also wants Justice, Order, and Peace. He believes that maybe the Forevtrix can help him kill aliens. He leads an organization to advance his goals. His Second in Command is Zarmos. History Before the show, Kanker's parents gave birth to him. Two years later, out in the American desert, Aliens took his parents. He was found by someone, and brought to an orphanage. Years later, he found out the truth behind his parents disappearence. From then on, he hated Aliens. Once he was older, he snuck out of the American Orphanage, and returned to his old home. It was there, in Germany, where he met Zarmos. At some point, he founded his organization and got help from a CEO of a company. He also created a Robotic Animal who snuck onto a NASA ship, to study aliens and figure out how they can die. Season 1 Using the Robot, Kanker was able to kill the creator of the Forevtrix, send Hean's plane down, and kill some aliens. About 3 weeks later, Kanker and his group killed a Petrosapien. This was when Kanker decided to target Hean, and decided to reveal himself. He attacked Hean's School with his group, litterally resulting in the deaths of more then a thousand. While he didn't kill Hean, he did damage him physically and mentally. He also had Hean fight Robotic Bens in a dream, testing to see if they would be useful in a later plot. Meanwhile, the Plumbers learned about Kanker and his robotic beast. The Beast killed Amex, a plumber, but not before Kanker talked via the beast and revealed he knew Amex's past. This storyline will be explained in a later episode. Kanker attacked a Wal-Mart and blew it up, and dealed with the Mob in Chicago. He killed a Tertamand and ordered Roar, the Robotic animal, his creature to kill Hean's Grandpa. He will work with Sug in Hean 10, Look For Your Mana. In Hean, Smash! , Kanker marches with his army as it advances to Highwood. In the season finale, Kanker sent robotic bens as aliens to kidnap Alan Gordon. He then gave a speech to his own Army, while wondering about the location of Zarmos. Then, we went to Alan Gordon and killed his family in front of him. He attacked Highwood with his army. First he blew up the bridges, and then blocked the exiting roads. Then he blew up part of Highwood and attacked City Hall personally. He killed the mayor and then fought againest Zarmos and Hean in the Subway. He fought againest Zarmos, who revealed his betrayal. Later, he attacked Hean on the Toonus Tower, and almost died. He revealed what he had done to Alan, and then fought some more. In a fight, Kanker was able to get Super-Duper's gems and used the Dream Gem to wish all aliens didn't exist. Since Hean was still in a transformation, he faded away. While he disappeared, he didn't die because he wasn't all alien. He was still a human who had become an alien. So, he just was lost in the depths of Space and Time. Kanker used Randon's Nanochips to take control over the US Government, while he totured Hean's family and friends. Then, he attacked other countries and cities, using his space station, to destroy Baraclona. 2 Months after the battle in Part 1, he attacked the UN and took control over all of Earth. Meanwhile, a Rebillion had formed agaienst him. 3 Months after Part 1, Hean returned and attacked Paris. Keoff and the Rebillion attacked D.C, and soon... he was loosing control. He went to Paris, where he lost the gems. In the battle, both Kanker and Hean lost control of their anger. He revealed his crimes, and fought more. In the end, it is believed that Kanker was killed when Hean pushed him to the reactor. Season 2 Season 3 Physical Description He has caucasian skin, brown eyes, black hair, and wears a grey sweater and black ripped jeans. He is 5 feet, 8 Inches tall and 140 pounds. Personality He is cruel, and dangerous. Kanker is a very dangerous foe. He's crazy because he thinks all aliens deserve to die, when only a few should die. He is also very emotional. When he is angry, he unleashes death to all who stand in his way. When he is sad, he unleashes his deppression. But normally, he is cruel. His favorite supervillian is the Joker, whom he takes quotes from. His quotes and actions come from The Dark Knight Joker, the Joker from Batman: Under the Red Hood, and the Young Justice Joker. . Trivia #Kanker is dutch for Cancer. Category:Villains Category:Hean 10 Series Category:User:Sci100 Category:Main Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Main Characters Category:Male Villains